


University life isn't easy

by Curly



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Haru and Makoto are there for like five seconds, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nothing explicit but definitely something, S3EP4 killed me, They make out in Kisumi's car tha's it, car make out, there isn't a tag for that wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: Kisumi and Asahi help each other out with their new dramatic and stressful university boys life.





	University life isn't easy

**Author's Note:**

> Listen Hiyori is a bitch but I like him and I know he deep down wants the best for Ikuya. On the other hand Asahi was so ready to kick his ass oh my god i love dramatic gays. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and if there's any grammatical error I'm gonna correct it later!

It had been a difficult day.

Kisumi in fact had difficult days all the time. He was in quite a few clubs and also had his academic life and family responsibilities and from time to time he had to help his uncle at work. And if that wasn't enough, now he also had the concern of helping his friends to see Ikuya, who he also wanted with his whole being to see again.

But this was useless. He knew it. The second in which Asahi mentioned that Makoto would have that little confrontation against Hiyori he knew that it wasn't a good idea. It would never be. The situation was too childish, too foolish, and he didn't understand his friends being okay with this. Not even his sportsmanship understood it because they were talking about something very important to leave it in the hands of an irrelevant competition born of the competitive personalities of his friends. It hadn't fucking sense.

And Kisumi was right at the end of the day. Even though Makoto had won that race, the boy who introduced himself as Hiyori Toono, Ikuya's best friend, didn't allow them to approach Ikuya and even accused Haru of something really cruel.

It had been foolish from the beginning, but Kisumi felt like a kick in the stomach when it truly was as he thought it would be. A shit situation that Haru and Makoto didn't deserve. Not even Asahi, and he would have liked to be more helpful so that things didn't have end this way.

But he couldn't do more than take the others to their respective apartments. The car was uncomfortably silent as the boys descended, promising to see each other the next day. And the fact that even Asahi was very quiet wasn't a good sign.

Or at least, that was what Kisumi believed until he stopped at a red light, Makoto and Haru already in their homes, and Asahi hit his own thighs with his two hands.

"That damn Hiyori." he grunted looking at his hands, slowly making them fists. Kisumi held back a gasp of surprise. "Why the hell did he do that?! First he told us that if we won he would take us with Ikuya, but then he goes and loses and has the nerve to tell Haru that crap."

"That was cruel." Kisumi agreed.

"It was!" Asahi raised his voice again, this time raising his head and looking intently in Kisumi's direction. "It was damn _cruel_! Who does he think he is?! He doesn't even know Haru, damnit!"

Kisumi only noticed that the traffic light had changed to green when a horn woke him from the trance of Asahi's angry eyes. He made the car move along the road, very close to where he lived, while Asahi's aura filled with courage made the car's inside felt suffocating.

Certainly he was also upset with Hiyori, but Asahi seemed about to hit the glass in the rearview mirror.

"I just don't understand it!" Asahi exploded again. Kisumi began to feel really suffocated. "Why did he have the fucking need to say that?! Ikuya lived an horrible moment in America, and that was something very personal that he should have let Ikuya himself tell us, what if Ikuya didn't want us to know? What if he isn't ready yet? He should have let us see him, damn it!" Asahi's breathing was agitated and Kisumi began to feel his own body drown in the energy that enveloped the interior of the car. "If it happens to affect Haru in his swim I-!" Asahi's voice became small and his knuckles began to score more than normal. "I…"

Kisumi caused the car to abruptly stop about two blocks before their destination. The street was practically deserted because it was dinner time and most of the people who lived in that neighborhood were university students or families who were probably already going to sleep.

Asahi's breathing was agitated just like Kisumi's. The events of the day had been too much and they both knew it, their bodies knew it and both were paying for all the stress of blowing their emotions as if they were simple things when in fact they were complicated feelings.

But it was definitely too much when Asahi took one of his hands to his face and wiped a few tears away.

Kisumi didn't know with certainty what was what prompted him. He didn't know if it was Asahi's anger tears and his frown, or his own body needing to explode his emotions for the last time that day, but somehow he had the courage to move his hands forward in Asahi's neck and face direction and push him to his own face to kiss him.

Some neighbor's dog must have barked a lot, because that was the distant sound in Kisumi's memory of the moment his lips melted against Asahi's. Asahi's hand that he had previously raised to clear his tears of anger was now on the wrist which Kisumi's hand had on Asahi's cheek. Kisumi just opened his eyes a little, his lips still attached to Asahi's soft ones, and he could see a lot of surprise in Asahi's tearful and fierce face.

The emotions of both of them were very strong and the interior of the car was still full of them. Asahi's had been the strongest before, but now they had competition with Kisumi's which weren't so weak to be taken lighly.

And for Kisumi's luck, they weren't taken that way.

The grip he had on Kisumi's wrist helped him to draw him even more against his body despite being already a prisoner of his hands, and he closed his eyes while pressing his own lips against Kisumi's desperately.

Both of Kisumi's hands melted into his hair the second their mouths parted together and their breaths mixed wildly. Both were panting over each other's mouths and they were giving each other kisses that were too irregular but full of need and full of contained emotions. Neither they understood what they were doing, but deep down they both knew that the day couldn't have end otherwise, or they would explode.

And Asahi somehow exploded. His neurons evaporated when Kisumi freed himself from his seatbelt and in a nimble movement ended up surrounding his body and dropping his legs on Asahi's thighs. Never separating his lips from the wet kisses they were sharing over each other's mouths.

Kisumi was straddling him. Kissing him intensely and pulling his hair while his breathing was increasingly irregular per second. Was it legal to function correctly? Asahi couldn't find a logical answer to what his body, his head, and his heart were feeling in those moments, so he decided that he would let himself be at Kisumi's mercy.

Thought that turned him on.

"Asahi," Kisumi sighed over his lips. His hands went to the man's hips on top of him. "Is this ok? No, I mean, _Is this good?_ "

Asahi didn't know what to answer. Certainly that was fine. More than good. Wonderful if he was allowed to be honest with his own emotions. But he was still confused. His anger against Hiyori could still be felt in his grip on Kisumi's skin and on his savage lips kissing the soft and harmless of the boy who was on top of his thighs. Kisumi was practically a dear and precious friend of his childhood and kissing him and wanting him that way was confusing, but in some way he wanted to treasure Kisumi while sharing his emotions with him, however unequal they might be.

And for that there was only one answer.

"It is," he kissed and tasted Kisumi's lower lip as Kisumi pleasurably gasped over his face. " _It's more than good._ "

"And this?" Kisumi asked when his lip was released and he brought his face close to Asahi's neck, wrapping his arms around Asahi's neck and breathing his scent until he reached the bottom of his ear and licked there gently. " _Is this okay too?_ "

Then Kisumi's hips rocked slowly and painfully forward, against Asahi's crotch, and Asahi couldn't help but bite his lower lip to avoid letting out a growl of pleasure and frustration. Kisumi was playing dirty. And he liked it.

"Well?" Kisumi again asked over his ear before moving his hips against Asahi's for a second time, causing Asahi to growl and bring his hands to Kisumi's lower back. "Is this okay, _Asahi_?"

" _Damnit_ ," Asahi said hoarsely, and his hands that were squeezing Kisumi's lower back dropped further to wrap his ass in both his hands, kneading him against his crotch and causing both to release a rather desperate moan. Kisumi's hips enclosing his waist in search of more contact. " _Kisumi._ "

Kisumi's mouth flew back to his lips, and both received the other with open mouths and tongues willing to meet each other with a warm welcome full of saliva and sounds that only their desperate mouths for air and the taste of the other could do. Kisumi's hands were impossibly fusing with Asahi's hair at the same time that Asahi's hands were on his ass rocking painfully as far as the crotches of both were.

Kisumi didn't take long to change his hands position. Many times he used to hug Asahi so he was aware that the redhead was muscular. He had even seen him in his bathing suit more times than was necessary for his poor heart, and he knew that Asahi was fine, he knew it very well. However, to feel it in the way his hands did at those moments was a different story.

His hands went down his neck and shoulders touching the skin very intensely until over the clothes of Asahi's arms he could feel his muscles. And since Kisumi was greedy, he didin't hesitate to bring his hands down Asahi's chest to the edge of his shirt and take advantage of Asahi's hands on his butt to put his own hands under Asahi's shirt and feel with his fingertips the muscles of the redhead's abdomen.

On the other hand.

Kisumi's butt was fine, if Asahi could appreciate. It was big, firm, but at the same time easy to squeeze and somehow delicious to his palms that didn't stop squeezing him until he managed to move Kisumi at the same speed that their hips did to help them both rub against each other and release some of the stress and anger that they both accumulated all day.

Blaming the day was fine, Kisumi believed without knowing that Asahi was thinking exactly the same thing. Now they were horny and had come to appreciate each other's company. They had confidence despite the years without seeing each other and they weren't ashamed to let out moans on each other's lips when the touches were too much for their crotches.

They had no shame in continuing with that until they both came to please their hormones which were out of control. They had no shame in kissing each other until their jaws hurt and their hands messed up their own bodies. They weren't ashamed when a neighborhood dog barked at them from outside the car.

And definitely, they weren't ashamed to repeat that make out session many more times in order to get rid of the university life stress they were suffering because of their childhood friends. In some way, they were grateful with that Hiyori bastard.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and dont forget to leave kudos or tell me your thoughts about these two in the comments !! ✧ ♡ ✧ ♡


End file.
